dojo romance in paris
by live life full of love
Summary: jack and kim and the gang go on a trip to paris but everything is not as it seems, as the trip to paris turns into home enterainment. will there be love? will kick happen? who is part of the entertainment? how far will the guys go to get kick to happen? R
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- THE NEWS**

Kim's POV:

I was in the dojo with Grace Julie and Kelsey (Eddie, jerry and Milton's girlfriends {and new comers to the dojo}) and all the guys where in the other corner, when there came a loud joyful scream from Rudy's office. We all gathered round to see what he was so excited about.

Rudy POV:

I was in my office and I got a call I picked up the phone and it was Bobby Wasabi (the founder of the dojo) called and said "Rudy your dojo has won a trip to Paris." I was so excited I screamed like a little girl.

Kim's POV:

Once we were all-around Rudy's office ruddy came out and said we were going for a 1 month trip to paris everyone was so excited then everyone (including Rudy) went quiet and looked at me and jack. _Awkward. _That's when I broke the silence and said "what" after that Rudy told us that we would all need to sign a piece of paper each one was different. ( we were supposed to sign and read it but I don't think anyone read it, maybe Milton and Julie.

Grace's POV:

OMG we're going to Paris the city of love I can't wait to get there. After we left I went back with Kim on the way I this was the conversation we had

Grace: do you realise what this means, other then we've won a free trip to Paris

Kim: No, shopping in Paris?

Grace: well yes but it's paris

Kim: So?

Grace: So it's the city of love and you and jack…

Kim: Grace. Look I like jack but I only think of him as a friend

Grace: really Kim.

Kim: yes and even if I did like him like that, which I don't I wouldn't ask him out because it could ruin our friendship…

Jack POV:

I am so skied about going to Paris. I avoided going back home with any of the guys cuz they would tease me about going to paris with Kim you know cuz it's the city of love, but I don't think of Kim in that way she's just my friend my best friend. Well I guess I might think of Kim like that. I DON'T


	2. Chapter 2

**AN hay guys I'm ****new no hate please review **

**btw this chapter is a lot longer**

**follow my instagram abbiedance2 for updates**

* * *

**disclamer: i do NOT own Kickin' it **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- PARIS**

Kim POV:

I can't believe we're already here.

When we got to the house we were staying at, we all went to our rooms. Unfortunately there were only 3 rooms. So all the girls were in 1 room, all the boys got 1 room and since Rudy was choosing he obviously chose the last bed room for himself. Honestly I don't blame him!

When we got in the rooms I was the last one in and I shut the door and as soon as I turned all the girls where just staring at me like I'd done something wrong. "What" I said "oh come on Kim." Kelsey said "we know you like jack and this would be an amazing place to ask him out" Julie said I just starred at grace and she just shrugged her shoulders at me, then I said "I'm not going to go out with jack and walked out the door and slammed it shut as I slammed the door the door opposite was slammed and jack came out…

Jack's POV:

When we got in the rooms the guys where teasing me about Kim and I falling love just cuz it's Paris - but you probably don't want to hear the full story. When I had had enough I walked out the door at the same time as Kim and we both sort of look at each other and said we were going this way (pointing in the opposite direction)

_The next day_

Jack's POV:

Once me Eddie and Milton finally got jerry up after constant shouting shaking and even pouring water on his head we all went down stairs to find the girls eating breakfast, that's when Rudy said that we had a free meal on the top floor of the Eiffel tower tomorrow.

Milton's POV:

Of course when we got those slips that we were supposed to read and sign me and Julie were the only ones that read it so I showed Eddie and jerry and told them to read it. This is what the letter said

Dear winner

You won this prize because of two people in your dojo who are not dating. This trip is to bring those people together if you sign this paper but do not accept your mission you will be charged a fine (assuming you are reading this in France) if you do accept and are successful you and your partners will win $50 if you are not successful you get nothing.

Good look and remember your goal

Jerry's POV:

Yo, Milton showed me what it said on the slip thing we got and the dojo and now that gives me two reasons to get them together whoaw

Julie's POV:

I made the other girls (but not Kim) read the form thing we got in the dojo you know the one that only me and Milton read! Kelsey was really excited, but grace looked much less so.

Kim's POV:

At breakfast everyone was being very what's the word… suspicious and the worst part was everyone knew something about it but me and jack and that worries me a bit.

_About two hours after breakfast_

Kim's POV:

The girls and I went shopping while the boys did who knows what. All the other girls brought lodes of things but all I could think about was jack. I saw this one thing that really made me think of jack and I was going to get it for him, but what would that look like and if anyone found out me nor jack would hear the end of it. So in the end I didn't get it.

Jack's POV:

After breakfast the girls went shopping. After they left Jerry, Eddie and Milton started laughing then ran upstairs I asked Rudy who was sitting on the sofa eating chips as if he only new how to eat breath and sleep, if he knew anything he said no and went back to eating his chips. I ran upstairs and listened through our door and heard jerry Eddie and Milton say

_Jerry: Yo this going to be the best holiday since we're getting paid to_

_Milton: shhhhhhh he could hear you_

_Eddie: yeh jerry you can't be too sure_

_Jerry: relax yo I'm sure he's…_

_Just before jerry could finish his sentence I walked through the door just to prove him wrong._

_Eddie: see_

_Jerry: oh_

_Me: hi… ok seriously guys what's going on?_

_There was a pause then Rudy came up _

_Rudy: sorry I couldn't resist. So what's going on?_

_Me: well some people are keeping secrets… oh and are therefore breaking the wasabi code_

_Rudy: well I think I'll leave you to it call me if you need something_

_Me: Rudy _

_Rudy: ye_

_Me: I'm calling you _

_Rudy: so_

_Me: you said call me if you need anything and I need something_

_Rudy: what do you need_

_Me: an opinion. Do you think it's wrong to keep secrets from a friend but tell all your other friends?_

_Rudy: well ye h but it depends what the secret is, if it would hurt them if they found out then no but it is mean not to tell him if you've told everyone else._

_Jerry: but we haven't told everyone yo. We haven't told Kim… (Eddie nudged him) owwhhh what was that for _

_Me: oh so that narrows the secret down since you haven't told me or__** Kim**__ yet._

There was a long pause, the guys all started to look at their feet. That was when I decided to leave the room and I texted Kim

Kim's POV:

I was in the middle of telling grace how she looked in this really nice shirt, when I got a text. It was from Jack. It said

_Hey Kim how you doing? no 1 more thing about the secret every1 knows. It's about us._

_I hate jerry Eddie and Milton right now._

_Jack_

This was really interesting information for me, even though I already had my suspicions… Grace is my best friend I don't get why she can't tell me.

_Kim: Grace you know that secret that was going round at breakfast. What was it?_

_Grace: …so do you think I should buy this shirt or not? (Posing in the mirror)_

_Kim: yes you should it looks great. Now that I've answered your question answer mine _

_Grace: I can't tell you cuz it's not my secret to tell. But I would watch out because you + jack _

_In the city of love = push towards romance from everyone else_

_Kim: well thanks for telling me…. Hay where did Julie and Kelsey go?_

_Grace: dun'no lets pay for this and then go find them._

Jerry's POV:

Me Eddie and Milton where talking about the letter when jack walked in and then made us feel really bad about not telling him yo, that's when I kinda blurted a huge clue to him out. I then texted Kelsey

Kelsey's POV:

I was trying to find something to give to jerry when I got a text from him

_Hay babe just gave jack a huge clue by saying that we hadn't told Kim now he hates us guys. if we go through with the plan for 2moz he'll hate us all for like ever_

_Jerry_

I went over to the other side of the store and found Julie buying a gift for Milton and told her what jerry told me she didn't care, cuz he doesn't know we're gonna mess with them. Sometimes I think that me and jerry are the only people that really care about doing this, I mean $50 is a lot of money.

* * *

**AN: ahy guys hope u liked it so tell me what u think and anything i can do to improve don't forget to review**

**- Babbity**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hay readers i have tried adding more detail to my story so i hope you like it**

* * *

**disclamer: as much as i want to i do not own kickin' it :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – EIFFEL TOWER**

Kim's POV:

We're going to the Eiffel tower today for a FREE meal on the first floor and no-one's allowed on the 1st floor because the competition company rented out the entire 1st floor for us!

_On the Eiffel tower_

Kim's POV:

When we got up there jerry was the first in the room and swapped Jack's and his name plates around so that I would be sitting next to Jack. the room was covered in a dark brown pattered wall paper which was surprisingly really welcoming, the tables and chairs looked all hand carved. It was beautiful. After we had finished the meal which was amazing it was cooked by 5 star chefs from all around France. The only thing that all of us didn't eat apart from jerry was the snails they stayed on 8/9 plates.

When we left everyone pushed in front of me and jack to get out the door then they closed the door and locked it. Great friends aren't they. I just looked at grace through the glass and she just shrugged. So now I'm stuck in this stupid yet elegant room with Jack and to make matters worse the guys pulled down all the curtains so it was really dark, the room being a dark brown doesn't help either. Jack and I were trying to find the light switch but we must have run into each other about 5 times. I kept on tripping over chairs and table legs, trying to find the edge of the room. eventually I found a switch but it wasn't the light switch. When I turned on the switch classical music started to play but it wasn't old people classical music it was romantic classical music I then turn the switch faster than you can blink not that I didn't like the music I did I just didn't want to fall for Jack.

Jack's POV:

After the meal and we all left the table, everyone ran past me and Kim, then locked the door and pulled the blinds down to make it dark in the dinning room. Me and Kim were trying to find a light switch when eventually Kim found a switch but it wasn't the light switch. After about 5 seconds of Kim flicking the switch classical music started playing from somewhere. Kim then turned the switch right off. I then sat on a chair and began to think of another way out. I think I must fell asleep because Kim is shaking me and calling my name.

Kim's POV:

**(normal= Kim's thoughts **_**italics= Kim's other mind {I forgot what it's called}**_

Awww jacks so cute when he's sleeping

_Kim take a picture it will last longer. Come on girl you're drawling all over just admit u LOVE him_

If I have said it once I've said it before I do not love jack

_Oh really so u don't think his eyes are like falling into two pools of chocolate_

...

_Or that u don't feel a spark when he touches you _

Shut up

_Never_

I need to wake Jack up like now

_Try to ignore the sparks honey_

Grrrr

(back to normal)

I was trying to wake up jack ok I found out that this boy is a REALLY deep sleeper when he wants to be. But he's so cute. I mean the way his hair falls perfectly and his hero complex and how his... omg what am I saying me and jack are friends best friends...

Jack POV:

Now that I'm awake thanks to Kim I had another look around the room and then something caught my eye.

_Me: hay Kim I can't believe we didn't notice this_

_Kim: what?_

_Me: well what do you need if there's a fire and the doors locked…_

_Kim: a fire exit… Jack you're a genius_

_Me: I cant believe you only just noticed that Kimmy_

_Kim: (punches me in the arm... hard) don't call me Kimmy_

_I raised my hands in defence (__**or is it defeat IDK**__)_

Kim's POV:

About one minute after Jack told me about the fire exit I think we both felt quite stupid for forgetting about the fire exit I mean there's one in almost every building in the world (well places that can afford it and that are public) we made are way to the fire exit jack just behind me. as I was walking I fell over a table or chair leg and instead of landing on the floor I fell straight into Jack's strong arms embarrassing or what! After that I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes and I think I started to fall for him that's when…

Jack's POV:

I was on my way to the exit and I saw Kim was going to trip over the chair leg and stopped for a second and Kim fell right into my arms it was kinda awkward considering all the dojo was watching us through the cracks through the curtains. I looked at Kim into those adorable brown eyes and fell immediately in love… I think... wait what I cant be thinking this Kim is my best friend thats all we will ever be.

I then lifted her up and I walked over to the window that I knew jerry was behind and knocked on the window and he lifted the blind up, I folded my arms and told him to open the door and of course he said no and that me and Kim would have to kiss first. I then walked over to Kim nudged her and then we both ran over to the fire exit jerry got Kelsey to run over to the door to stop us but we were faster once we got Kim had a go at Jerry

Kim's POV:

Once Jack lifted me up I thought we were going to kiss but he walked up to Jerry's window personally I would've gone up to grace's window but I'm guessing she was with Eddie somewhere. Anyway I was wondering do you have a moment like that even if it just a few seconds and then just ignore it do you? anyway once Jack had finished with Jerry, Jack walked up to me and we ran for the fire exit then I had a right go at Jerry. If I had the energy I would have thown him of the Eiffel tower I got him to scream that's so good enough for I decided to finish him off in the dojo!

Grace's POV:

I felt really bad about leaving Jack and Kim in the dinning room alone, you see I only thought it would be 30 min max but was really about 2 hours and a hour into this Jerry dropped the key off the ledge so unless Kim and jack found another way out they are a bit stuck after the 1 hour mark past and they were amazingly still trying to find the light switch well either that or one of them fell asleep, probably not, I grabbed Eddie and said that we should look around and he agreed

Kim's POV:

On the way down the steps Jerry and Kelsey ran off ahead, Rudy was just in front of us but listening to a podcast of one of the Bobby Wasabi movies so he couldn't hear us, Milton and Julie were behind us counting the steps and talking chemistry for some reason and me Jack Grace and Eddie were in a big group and all 4 of us thought it was a mean idea to lock me and Jack in the dining room for what felt like 2 hours but was probably 1.

Jack: I can't believe you guys locked us in!

Me: me neither come on you're our best friends and you lock me in a room with him … no fence

Grace: I thought it was only going to be half an hour but it wasn't so after 30 minutes me and Eddie went to have a look around

Eddie: yeah what Jerry and they lot did was really mean I mean you didn't do it to them

Jack: yeah we should lock them in there rooms and see how they like it! (I think Jack was being sarcastic but it was a good idea)

Me: whether you were being sarcastic or not that's a good idea

Eddie: yeah let's do it to them for 1 hour tomorrow it's easy for us just don't wake them up.

* * *

**AN: whats the plan? will it work? what will happen tomorrow. i might post chapter 4 later today. thanx for reading my story please remeber to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hay guys this is my second post today im ment to be asleep it's 11:10 now but hay got nothin to do tomorrow. anyway heres the next chapter it might be a bit iffy tell me what u think.**

* * *

**disclamer: **

**me: i don't want to do it tho**

**Milton: but you have to its part of the fanfiction...**

**me: but i don't want to**

**millton: just do it **

**me: fine... Jerry**

**jerry: yo what it do girl**

**me: what you do is disclamer**

**jerry: Babity dose not own kickin it WHAOOO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - ROMANCE, SCEAMS AND REVENGE**

Kim's POV:

I was talking to grace about how to trap Kelsey and Julie it's actually quite simple cancel Julies alarm and hide everyone's mascara so Kelsey can't find any and will have a freak attack. Anyway I wanted to see what grace could come up with when I got a text from jack that said

_**Hay Kim meet me behind the tree in the garden at 12pm**_

_**Jack**_

I didn't know what he wanted but I didn't argue

_Grace: ok how about we sneak out early_

_Me: or we could hid everyone's mascara down stairs because Kelsey 'can't be seen without mascara' and don't let Julie's alarm go off, problem solved_

_Grace: okay and how do we get out _

_me: we tell Kelsey we're going to the toilet or to see if there's any mascara down stairs._

_Grace: ok got it._

_(my text alarm went off)_

_Grace: hay Kim who's the text off_

_Me: oh... just my... mom to um... see how we're doing... yeh_

_Grace: Kim I love you but you're the worst liar ever! Who really sent it your little Jackie? _

_Me: hah hah very funny and why do you need to know_

_Grace: A) yes it was funny and B)I don't need to know anymore cuz I know that it was your little Jackie now_

_Me: so what does it matter?_

_Grace: it doesn't you just make it seem like it dose_

_11.55pm _

Kim's POV:

I got to the garden early because well actually I don't know why. The garden was mowed perfectly and was split into 3 sections by perfectly hedged hedges and beautiful flowers in pots and in flower beds everything was beautiful and moonlit. I was sitting on the white tree swing admiring the beauty of the garden when Jack showed up with a piece of paper in his hand. His hair shone in the moonlight and his eyes seemed shinier then any of the stars in the sky. I think I seriously fell for him… wait what am I thinking I really need to knock some sense into my brain I can't love jack he's by best friend !

Jack's POV:

I had just dropped a change of clothes down stairs so I had something to change into when I locked out of my room.

I had just got out the house and got into the garden when I saw Kim, her golden blonde hair shining in the moonlight was the one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, her eyes were as sparkly as the stars I wish she was mine... wait what?

No-one's POV:

_Jack: hay Kim_

_Kim: hay why did you want me here at midnight_

_Jack: because I was reading the slip thing that we got since I had nothing better to do and I found something I don't even think Milton or Julie knows_

_Kim: what...? _

_Jack: read through the slip and make the letters in capital 3 words but they're all backwards_

The note

dear winner

Well done on winning the contest. Over to the basics your friends will try to get you friend together while you are in paris and Hawaii. So You will need to Think outside the box to beat you friends to the prize… It's $5o. if Little by little you And your friend start to fall in love you get nothing. read this letter Extremely carefully. Very carefully

_Kim: TV reality show so we're on a TV reality show _

_Jack: No we're on a romance TV reality show_

_Kim: and we're the stars _

_Jack: Yeh basically_

_Kim: great… but what about Hawaii we're not going to Hawaii are we?_

_Jack: we should probably get some sleep so we can get ready for 'the prank' tomorrow_

_Kim: yeh see you tomorrow_

Grace's POV:

I was in bed half asleep when I heard someone get out of bed once they had gone through the door, I got up to look around and saw that Kim had left. I didn't think she had gone to the toilet but I waited after a minute or two, I heard a back door open and close I then went over to the window and saw Kim sitting on the tree swing. Then I heard the boys open and close then a minute later the back door and then I saw jack. He walked over to Kim he gave Kim this piece of paper then he was just gazing at Kim while she was studding the paper they then started talking then they started heading for the door. I then jumped into bed and pretended like nothing happened.

Kim's POV:

Today (well its like 12:15am) once I got back into my room after seeing jack I gathered everyone's mascara and hid it in Julie's book box, I then went to sleep I still couldn't believe that we were on a T.V reality show so I snuck out of bed... again and quietly went to have a quick look at Julie's copy of her slip I couldn't believe that they would get paid if me and jack got together, and I know this is the howl part of it but did they have to the most romantic place in the world. I mean its Paris the city f love for crying out loud

* * *

**AN: hope you guys liked it tell me what you think by commenting on my instagram abbiedance2 or give_ari_love OR reviewing please review it makes me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy anyway night people**

**-Babity xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hay guys im back again so in this chapter the 'prank' takes place there might be alot of POV changing so im sorry for that.**

* * *

**disclamer: as much as i want to i do NoT own kickin' it :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – THE PRANK **

Jack's POV:

I woke to Eddie shaking me at 5am we then got the keys, locked the door and went to sleep on the sofas down stairs. I it was really had to sleep on the sofas but I managed since I've only had 5 hours of sleep

Eddie's POV:

I had to wake Jack up with constant shaking, wow he's a really deep sleeper, if I didn't know any better I would have said he went to bed at midnight!

Kim's POV:

When Kelsey woke me up at 7:30 telling me she couldn't find her mascara I knew our plan was working. I said me and grace would get dressed then go and look down stairs then when we got out the room I, as quietly as possible I locked the door. When me and grace got down stairs we saw Jack and Eddie had crashed on the sofas. Grace said that Eddie looked cute when he was sleeping but I thought jack looked cuter, but I still couldn't tell her that plus what if he hurd me I would never hear the end of it. I couldn't resist waking them up. I nudged grace and said go over to the sofa and on the count of 3 we would scream their names. But grace said she really wanted to wake Eddie up and I secretly wanted to wake Jack up but I just said whatever.

On the count of two I said wait grace just stood their and I went over to the kitchen and got two large glasses with water in them. I went back to grace and handed her one of the glasses and said on the count of 3.

1…

2…

3…

And tip they were both up Jack just looked at me and went to sleep. That was until I pushed him of the sofa. Eddie on the other hand got up soaking wet and tried to hug Grace while he was soaking wet!

Jack's POV:

I was perfectly happy sleeping when Kim poured ice cold water on my head I was too tired to do anything opened my eyes and went back to sleep. The next thing I know is I'm being pushed of the bench. I looked around and saw Eddie chasing Grace since he was so wet. I looked back at Kim and widened my eyes she just said don't you dare. I just walked to where I put my clothes and went to get dressed. When I was in the bathroom getting dressed I vaguely herd Jerry and Milton say…

_Milton: we're locked in._

_Jerry: step aside and let the swag master handle this... yo dude is locked_

_Milton: oh ge jerry, I never knew_

_Jerry: really?_

_Milton: ..._

_Jerry: oww. Not cool man not cool _

_Milton: I bet jack locked us in here because we did it to him and Kim yesterday on the Eifel tower._

_Jerry: oh he's dead to me yo._

_Milton: hay where's Eddie _

_Jerry: yeah he was just as much apart of it as us yo_

_Milton: well if you remember Grace and Eddie left us after half an hour _

_Jerry: oh yeh_

I then herd "JULIE WHY DID YOU HAVE MY MASCARA!" coming from the girls rooms.

I went back to Kim Eddie and Grace. Said that the guys knew but the girls didn't because Kelsey was obsessing over the fact that Julie had he mascara.

Kim's POV:

After Jack went to get changed me Grace and Eddie started watching t.v we turned on to this show called dojo romance. We were all really interested until it said yesterday a dojo from America was having a meal lockdown at the Eiffel Tower. We were all shocked to see me and Jack running through the room trying to find a light switch I have to admit it was funny but I would have thought it would have been months before it was on the t.v I paused it until Jack came out of the bathroom.

_Me: should we get everyone here or keep it a secret._

_Eddie: tell him and not the others_

_Grace: yeh I want to see their faces when we get to the dojo and tell them._

_Me: ok_

Jack's POV:

I got out the bathroom and everyone started to talk about something and then Kim told me to sit down. I just lent against the sofa. Then Kim pressed the play button on the remote I watched the t.v and I was just about to say something when it said lets now check in with our love birds. I looked closer into the t.v and saw Kelsey and Julie banging on the door (honestly I couldn't believe we couldn't hear them) Jerry and Milton trying to pick the lock with a pen then finally us four sitting and looking at the t.v. then all of us started looking round the room for the cameras. I then looked back at the t.v and it was showing the most romantic part so far. I nudged Kim and pointed to the t.v and apparently the most romantic part was when I caught her. Kim then threw the remote at the t.v and fortunately missed. Then it was the end of the program and I said that we should let everyone out now. They all agreed.

Kim's POV:

Once the program finished I think we all thought we should let them out, but Jack made it official. We were about to start to walk up the stairs when me and Jack both got a call from an unknown caller, so we both went to different areas of the house Jack went onto the sofas and I went into the kitchen, we could still see and hear each other.

Julie's POV:

Ok the first thing I know is I'm sleeping peacefully dreaming about physics and my man (well Milton, his not technically a man yet.) Then the next thing I know is I'm being shaken and shouting at because apparently I stole Kelsey's mascara. Then got out of bed and got my clothes and headed for the bathroom to find the door was locked I told Kelsey who FYI had been up for an hour had no idea that the door was locked. Anyway I asked Kelsey if I could borrow one of her grips to pick the lock but said no because it would "wreck" her hair, she then said that we cold use mine Grace or Kim's but of course ours were in the bathroom. So then we did plan B bang on the door and shout for help honestly I don't know how Rudy didn't hear us he's next door Jack, Kim, Grace and Eddie were all probably downstairs watching t.v and Jerry and Milton were probably locked in as well so what could they do about it. Wait why wasn't Grace here? I just had an amazing yet unsafe idea we could climb out the window to freedom Kelsey wasn't too keen on the idea of climbing out of a window either cuz she could break a bone or more importantly break a finger nail! Just as we got to the ground we herd (well I did) the sound of a door being unlocked. Well that was a waste of time.

* * *

**AN: hay guys hope u like it. i got 7 reviews for the first 4 chapters that may not seam alot 2 u guys but it is to me anyway please keep reviewing ilysm **

**-Babity xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_** CHAPTER 6 – THE CALL, truth or dare and life saves**_

_Kim and Jack's phone call:_

_K+J: hello_

_Caller: hello have I got hold of Jack and Kim_

_K+J: yes_

_Caller: wonderful. My name's ted. I know you know about the howl reality show thing and I need you to act more… well … romantic when you're around each other._

_Jack: why_

_Kim: that's a good question. Why? (jack motions Kim onto the sofa)_

_Caller: well I'm the director of the reality show and you're the stars of this episode and it's not exactly interesting if you're not doing any of that romantic "junk"_

_Kim: so you want us to act like a couple _

_Jack: but it's a bit awkward since we've told the guys we're never going to date._

_Caller: well you can tell them it's fake when you get back to your dojo but not before._

_J+K: why not before._

_Caller: well it makes the show more interesting the less people know about it the better. _

_Kim: ok well what's in it for us_

_Caller: well you will get a phone that can only text and will only let you text to each other for free all around the globe, A ear piece that you put in during the day and I tell you what you need to do. And $100 _

_Kim: $200 (Kim and Jack sipped some water that was on the table)_

_Caller: um how about $550 (Kim and Jack spat out their water at each other)_

_J+K: thanks a lot Kim/Jack (Kim took another sip of water)_

_Caller: Your stuff will arrive tomorrow but the money will go to your houses. Oh and you need to go slowly with the whole relationship thing and you will need to kiss in Hawaii (Kim spat out the water and onto Jack.)_

_Kim: did you say… (Jack nudged her and motioned towards the stairs and everyone was standing there eavesdropping)_

_Caller: yes I did. You will have to kiss. Oh and tell your fiends that this was the holiday company telling you that you're going to Hawaii. Bye_

_J+K: bye_

Eddie's POV:

We were just about to unlock the guys doors when Jack and Kim got a phone call. Me and grace went to unlock the doors and found jerry and Milton on the floor waiting for the door to be unlocked and when grace unlocked her door Kelsey and Julie were no- where to be seen grace ran over to the window and saw Kelsey running round the corner of the house we then went to unlock the door so we went down stairs and the we saw jack and Kim dinking water then they both spat it out all over each other. Once they had finished we went over to the door to let Kelsey and Julie in. Jack and Kim just went over to the kitchen to dry their faces that's when…

Kim's POV:

Me and jack were on the phone to the director of the reality show and we got told that we were going to be paid $550 for being on a show and me and jack spat out water and on to each others faces (if that makes sense) then I made the mistake of taking another sip. He told us me and Jack would have to kiss and well out came the water. Me and jack had just finished on the phone (to the director) when Eddie, Grace, Jerry and Milton went to the front door as me and jack went to dry our dripping wet faces (we spat water at each other, Jack's face needed drying more then mine)_ it must have_ been raining because when the door opened out popped a soaking wet Julie and Kelsey! Then everyone came over to me and Jack.

_Speech_

_Jerry: dude why didn't you open the door?_

_Jack: cuz we didn't know they were out there __**dude **__(mockingly)_

_Jerry: not them no-one knew where they were (Kelsey gave Jerry a thump on the stomach) I mean the doors upstairs. _

_Eddie: that's none of your business_

_(There was a long pause)_

_Grace: so what was the call about?_

_Jack: oh the manager of the company that we got this trip from gave us to weeks in Hawaii with spending money... yeh_

_Kelsey: how much?_

_Jack: $50 each_

**(all said at the same time)**

_Jerry: swasome_

_Kelsey: OMG_

_Milton: cool_

_Julie: Really _

_Eddie: sweet_

_Grace: yes_

_Kim: what?_

Kim's POV:

When jack said we would get $50 each in spending money I thought he was insane where we were surpost to find $400 so I pulled jack to the side…

_Me: Jack are you crazy? They don't have any spending money and where are we surpost to find $400_

_Jack: we're not I read Milton's slip and it said that if we get together then they get $50 each and since we're supposed to" get together" anyway it doesn't matter._

_Me: fine but if this back fires it's on you!_

(Kim's thoughts)

I hate this I have to pretend to like jack

_Well you're also pretending to hate the idea of pretending to like him in ur head thats just sad kimmy_

I don't like jack

_Really you don't like anything about jack_

Of course I do we're best friends I like how his hair falls perfectly without trying I like how he's always fun to be around and I like how when I flip him I get this amazing feeling shoot through my hand... oh my gosh I like Jack.

_Oh that's not like that's called love Kimmy!_

o.o

(**AN: lol I got that of Austin and ally **_**Chapters & Choices**_**)**

Jack's POV:

Okay Kim's been starring into space for like 5 min and her face keeps changing. This is starting to get really creepy. Better stop her. We all went in to the living room** (AN: I'm British so some parts may be diff words or spelt diff)** and sat in a circle... kind of the order went Kelsey, jerry, me, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Grace then Kim.

We were all just sitting there in an awkward silence so Kelsey said "why don't we play a game" "what of" asked Kim I know that she doesn't want it to be truth or dares because if she says either one it will involve me... cuz of the show then jerry said "yo I got it truth or dare" you could practically see Kim

Kim POV:

I was dreading the thought but jerry brought up the idea of group truth or dare (truth of dare but the whole group has to do the truth or dare.) for some reason Kelsey went first and everyone picked truth and Kelsey came up with the random question of _have you ever saved anyone's life_

_Jerry: what... oh me errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no_

_Jack: jerry, Rudy and Eddie from being hit by a wrecking ball._

_When I was 3 I pulled a girl across the road and stopped her from being hit by a car._

_When I was 7 I saved a girl from drowning in the ocean (I kind of froze after that)_

_Jerry: yo dude how did you know she was drowning?_

_Jack: well I saw her go under and not back up. Okay Milton_

_Milton: nope_

_Julie: no_

_Eddie: no_

_Grace: no_

_Me: …_

_Everyone: KIM._

_Kim: yeh_

_Kelsey: have you saved anyone's life?_

_Kim: oh that. Yeh. Margaret from being hit by a wrecking ball._

_When I was 10 I was swimming along the bottom of the pool and this boy dived in his head would have hit the pool and seriously hurt his head instead his head hit my leg._

_Jerry: that is such a lie_

_Kim: ohh really do you want me to show you the scar he gave me when his goggles hit my leg (jerry looked at me blankly)_

Jack POV:

We were playing truth or dare as a group Kelsey went first how random is this_ have you ever saved anyone's life?_ After I told my answer Kim kind of froze in thought. When it came to Kim's turn she was still kind of …frozen so we all yelled Kim when she was back to reality she didn't know what was going on? Once she told us her answer I think I might have frozen in thought but I really don't know

* * *

**AN: okay so i combined to chaps into one cuz they where both short anyway i hope u guys like i want to thamx everyone for the reviews keep them coming thanx ilysm**

**- Babity xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: omg i am sooooooooooooooooo sorry guys i posted chapter 4 instead of chapter 7 im sooooooo sorr named it wrong so chapter 4 on the bottom of the list thing and clicked on that instead of chapte sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. wanted to say thanx to _LoveSipper_**** for all the lovely reviews thanks to everyone for the reviewes i hope u like it. :P**

* * *

**disclamer: i dont and never will own Kickin' it *sigh***

* * *

_**JACK AND KIM LOVE STORY – CHAPTER 7 – ANSWERS, LOST FRIENDS AND SECRETS.**_

Jerry's POV:

Yo did you see what just saw. Oh my god. Well when jack finished his _have you saved anyone? _Answer Kim froze it was kind of wired and confusing Then once Kim had finished jack froze. Whoaaaa. It was my turn to choose the truth that everyone wanted rather than dare. The question was tell everyone a secret you have found out in the last...2 days. Here are the answers

Me: yo girl you go first.  
Kelsey: ok. Julie's a very very deep sleeper  
Kim: Um jacksavedmylifetwice (I don't know about the others but I didn't get a word of that.)  
Milton: what  
Kim: I said jacksavedmylifetwice  
Julie: what  
Kim: (I noticed jack drinking some water.) I said jack saved my life twice. Happy. (Jack spat out the water then  
everyone looked at Kim then at jack this went on for about 1 minute.)  
Kim: so Julie your turn  
Julie: umm to be honest I don't think I've been told a secret  
Grace: ummm (I noticed grace look at Eddie Kim and jack and they all shook their head wired yo) Eddie's a really cute sleeper  
Ju, Ke, Ki, Je: Awwww  
Eddie: umm grace dosen't likes to have hugs when you're wet.  
Milton: umm jerry's thinking of a way to get back at jack Kim Eddie and grace for locking us in the bed rooms.  
Me: dude that was a secret  
Milton: that was the point  
Jack: (Kim's dinking some coke. I think its coke) (jack stands up and gets out of the circle and walks over to Kim.) Kim saved my life. (Kim spat coke into the middle of the circle)  
Kelsey: Kim you got coke all over my new top.  
Je+Ju+G+E+M: and me (jack just laughs. Kim started to drink more coke then turned around and spat it on jack.)  
Jack: thanks Kim. You know that's two shirts in one day you've got wet right?  
Je+Ju+M+Ke: two  
Jack: ye two. Grace and Kim poured water on us this morning to wake us up.  
Eddie: and that water was ice cold.

Jack's POV:

Oh my god I can't believe this Kim saved my life. It's a bit more confusing than that. And I can't believe I made that scar. After the game I sent a text to Kim that said: _meet me at midnight next to the tree... again Jack :P _

When I was typing I got a text... from Kim that said:  
_meet me at midnight next to the tree Kim :) x  
_Well considering I sent that same message that was strange.

Kim's POV:

I can't believe I save jack's life... omg I saved Jack Brewer's life! Its ok Kim just you need to talk to him... ALONE. I sent s text to jack and 3 seconds later I got the same text in reply... from jack. Well, at midnight tonight I'm bye the tree. Wait wont all the DR (dojo romance) cameras be on us, I need to tell jack. So I texted back just before I hit send I had an idea and ran into our room and called Ted.

_Ted: hay Kim what's up?There's no-one in the room is there?  
__Me: no and whatever. I need to know if you turn the cameras off at night.  
__Ted: no we keep them on.  
__Me: Why?!  
__Ted: in case one of you mumble something in your sleep or go out for a midnight date  
__Me: ok well I'm going to have to ask you to turn them off for every night until we go back to Seaford.  
__Ted: no  
__me: okay but you can say goodbye to that little kiss in Hawaii then.  
__Ted: no. I mean anything for the star of the show  
__Me: yeah that's what I thought bye  
_That solves that problem. I heard banging on the door. Grace came in

Grace: hay what was that about.  
Me: uhmmm. Well. You see. Uhmmm  
Grace: okay let me make it easier for you. What did you mean by forget about that little kiss in Hawaii.  
Me: uhmmm I thought you said that you'd make the question easier  
Grace: Kim  
Me: what... well  
Rudy: KIM!  
Me: gotta go bye

Rudy called my name and since we hadn't seen Rudy since we were on the Eiffel Tower I thought I better go see what was up so I left the room and got out of the annoying conversation with grace. thank god. When I got into Rudy's room banged on the door turned around and I felt someone grab my arm and pull me inside the dark room. On the floor was every single Bobby Wasabi move ever made. Plus popcorn, cerial, moldy apple's and bread even a half eaten sandwich plus all the cloths pulled out of his suitcase (**A.N like Jacksons room in Hannah Montana just not quite as bad**) and in the middle of the floor was Rudy curled up in a little ball.

Me: Rudy what are you do...  
Rudy: Eddie  
Me: Rudy are you okey  
(rudy pulled eddie inside)  
eddie:dude  
Rudy: Grace

I faced palmed myself when I heard that name and 3.2.1. Start the questions

Grace: Kim  
Me: whatGrace: don't you what me  
Rudy: Jack  
Grace kept blabbing on but me Eddie and Rudy zoned out until there came a knock on the door then she finally shut up. Rudy pulled Jack in. Rudy then turned around and looked at us seriously. Rudy serious we all exchanged glances then smirks grew upon our faces then we burst into laughter.

Rudy: guys I'm serious stop laughing  
Ja, Ki, G, E: (snicker)  
Kim: okay we're sorry what did you want to talk about  
Rudy: well I'll give you 1 minuet to think about  
(Jack grace and Eddie take a step backwards)  
Kim: no tell us now (shouting at the top of her lungs)  
Rudy: first of all oww (rubbing his ears along with jack grace and Eddie) second two words... wait 3... I think (everyone rolls their eyes) de Eiffel Tower.  
(Everyone exchanges glances)  
Jack: so  
Rudy: so jerry snitched on you guys  
Kim: wait nothing happened to them at the Eiffel Tower it happened to us!  
Rudy: okay this I want to hear  
Jack: Rudy you where there  
Rudy: well I wasn't paying attention  
Kim: (rolls her eyes) well me and jack got locked in the dining room in pitch black and jerry, Kelsey, Milton and Julie wouldn't let us out un less we kissed.  
Rudy: but I thought you were a couple? (Pointing to Eddie and grace)  
Grace: she was talking about jack and her you idiot, me and Eddie weren't even on the same side of the floor to them let alone the same room. We were standing next to you half the time

Kim's POV:

Okay Rudy's being a bigger idiot then jerry at the moment. Anyway after Grace's explosion we were all staring at her like she had 3 heads. Who knew grace had such anger... other then jerry, when they did that egg thing in health class.

Rudy: ok. Wow I can't believe you guys kissed.  
(Eddie and Grace take another step backwards.)  
Me+Ja: WE DIDN'T KISS!  
Rudy: oh then how'd you guys get out?  
Jack: fire door  
Rudy: ohhhh... So I'm guessing that's why you locked them in their rooms.  
Me: yeah  
Rudy: okay and why so long?  
Me: well... you got this one right Jack.  
Jack: (rolled his eyes) well we kind of got cough up in this t.v show... well we've told you everything we know bye

We all left Rudy's room and headed for our own. Once we thought Rudy had gone me and grace went down stairs to see everyone since we'd locked our self in our room for an hour all though it was so fun we did imitations and gossiped it was fun when we got down stairs I got a text from jack

_From: jack  
__To: Kim  
__Coast clear!_

_From: Kim  
__To: Jack  
__No we're being attacked by alien. Of course the coast is clear_

From: Jack  
To: Kim  
Now Kimmy no need 4 sarcasm is there and thanks c u in a few

Okay why a few how long does it take "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed "Jack, I have a secret you might want to know" "and... what's... that..." he said in-between breaths from laughter "I'm gona get you... maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but I'm gona get you" then I hit him on the arm... HARD "oww Kim that really hurt what was that for" "calling me Kimmy" " when did I last call you Kimmy" " twice just now and in your text and it said and I quote _Now Kimmy no need for sarcasm is there and thanks c u in a few" _" ye well... oh look t.v" I rolled my eyes at that comment. He can only call me Kimmy when we're date... Kim pull yourself together you don't like jack any more than a friend you don't like those gorgeous brown chocolate eyes that a girl could just melt in... "Oww" I must have been out quite a while because I felt a cold hand slap me round the face but it wasn't the slap that got me back to reality, it was the sparks from the slap that got me back to reality. But I can't let anyone think that so I made it look like it hurt. "How long was I out" "a full 15 minutes" "really?" "yeh"

* * *

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE THIS ONES IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**AN: hay guys hope u liked it righ it might take me longer to post now because i'm up to date on my story so i will have to start wrighting the story again. i'm stuck for ideas at the minuit so please review or comment on one of my kickin' it pics on my instagram _give_ari_love the more ideas i get the quicker the chapter gets posted dont forget to _**

**_R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W_**

_**- **_**Babity out xx**


End file.
